The Reckoning's final chapter: The Revelation
by FreddieB
Summary: How The Reckoning could have ended.


The lights crackled out and he watched her walk away. He paused a moment acknowledging to himself that the heavy weight that had been in his chest these last few months had been replaced with a different feeling. Still an aching, but lighter.

As his friends congratulated him on winning the cup, he barely listened. Padraig's joke that he was the cat who'd got the cream shook him back to reality. Could they know? How couldn't they? It must be written all over his face. For all the consequences his decision would have he couldn't bring himself to care about that right now.

And then, for a brief moment, a terrible thought entered his head. The electrics. She'd already been too long. Maybe it wasn't safe. A sudden fear of losing what he'd struggled so long to find peace with filled his head with an image of her lying cold on the stone floor. His heart stopped. A breathless moment passed before the lights flickered on and he was aware of the cold sweat on his palms.

When she appeared behind the bar and smiled at him, his moment of fear gave way to a rush of gratitude in the reality that she was here, it was real, nothing was going to take her away. And as if some magic in timing was at work, a clattering of plates hitting the floor pulled everyone else's eyes to the end of the pub. They took advantage and locked eyes. Unblinking she slowly mouthed "I love you", the same blush in her cheeks and dazzle in her eyes identical to when he'd said it to her. His heart pounded in his ears. Only Brendan had turned in time to see the end of the exchange and they both knew it. He saw she didn't care either as she boldly turned to smile and shrug at Brendan.

They kept their distance while the food was eaten and the crowd became merrier. Imelda turned up with a sleeping Kieran and took him into the kitchen in his pram. She handed Naimh the baby monitor as she came out, explaining that he'd be starving as soon as he woke up. He watched Naimh try to say goodbye to Assumpta, clearly she'd just wanted to get Kieran home but Assumpta whispered something which seemed conspiratorial and persuaded her to stay. Is she going to tell her tonight? _We haven't even talked about how we will tell anyone,_ he thought. Reality suddenly started to fight back and nagged him as he the watched others enjoying their evening.

People left in dribs and drabs. Ambrose took a still soundly sleeping Kieran home and again Assumpta manged to talk Naimh out of leaving. Padraig, Sioban, Peter, Brian and Brendan were all who remained at last orders. And strangely Father Mac who seemed intent on staying but not really engaging with anyone. _Maybe he's checking I actually leave_ Peter thought.

He suddenly became very aware of feeling awkward about leaving. He couldn't catch her on her own to say goodbye and was now sure in his self awareness that every word was going to be analysed by someone. Then Brendan seemed to save him.

"Can I have a word Peter?"

"Sure."

"Outside" Brendan seemed to order him

"You challenging him to a dual?" Padraig quipped.

Peter smiled, Brendan didn't.

Once outside Brandan gestured for Peter to sit with him on the bench.

A pleasant summer dusk had replaced the rain of a few hours earlier.

Peter, uneasy, started to mumble something about a successful evening but Brendan cut him off a few words in,

"However many times I practise saying this in my head, it still comes out as a cliché. So that's what you're getting I'm afraid." He let out a long sigh and then fixed Peter in a stare. "You mess her about and you'll have me to answer to."

Peter mumbled something else, a jumble of syllables rather than words.

"Any more than you've messed her about already." Brendan interjected again. "I don't want to hear promises or assurances in response. Just do the right thing, ok? Stop messing about."

Peter nodded then turned to stare forwards, silently.

"Oh for God sake Peter say something"

"I deserve that."

"Ok good. So now give me something more"

Peter inhaled slowly. " I love her. I always have. I always will. I just hope it's enough…. And not too late"

"That'll do" Brendan said putting a firm hand on his friends shoulder and smiling to himself.

Both men sat in silence, both feeling a little more comfortable and a little stunned.

Meanwhile, inside the bar Father Mac asked Assumpta for a word. The flash in his eyes told her exactly what he wanted to talk about. She had briefly imagined this might come but she wasn't at all prepared for it now.

"I'm guessing you're not making another request for a Bishop to book a room"

He smirked, "The kitchen if we may?"

Not wanting to seem intimidated or phased she nodded and led the way.

The retreat to the kitchen didn't go unnoticed in the bar which became instantly quiet. Just in time to pick up Father Mac's first words through the baby monitor that had been left on in the bar and the kitchen.

"So, How can I help Father?" Assumpta ventured.

"I thought it'd be obvious what I wanted to talk to you about" he sneered. Those left in the bar fell into a stiller silence, waiting on each following word.

"Why don't you just say it anyway Father, so we're both clear." At this, Naimh reached for the receiver but stalled, staring at the others as if waiting for permission to turn it off. No one moved.

" Father Clifford." A long pause.

" What about him?"

" I'm sure you're aware he's made his decision"

"What decision is that?"

Another long pause where the tension from both sides could be felt through the receiver where Naimh managed to move her hand to the button breathing "That's enough." A split second later Brian put his hand over hers to move it away.

"As you know full well he's leaving the Priesthood. He is a good Priest. Everyone says so. Even you I'd imagine. So please be sure before he finalises his decision that you are willing to take responsibility for that."

Another pause at which fate saw fit to return Peter and Brandan to the bar immediately looking perplexed as to why its inhabitants were staring at the baby monitor and then back at them.

"I thought Kieran had gone home" Peter said helpfully. Then "What's wrong? As all eyes were now fixed upon him alone.

The two men walked towards the receiver as if it were some magnet just in time to hear Father Mac start up again.

"Are you willing to take responsibility?"

"He is responsible for his own actions, he knows his own mind"

"Oh does he? He has seemed very unsure of a lot of things recently, and with his mother dying, don't you think he might be as unsure as he's ever been".

Naimh apologetically looked to Peter, who immediately grabbed her hand to stop her flicking the off switch.

A long silence in which Peter twice nearly made for the kitchen but something held him to the spot, refusing as the others did to stop listening.

"Yes he's probably very unsure. Why wouldn't he be?" Assumpta finally answered.

"And you're willing to take that chance?"

"Meaning?"

"I'm going to be offering him the chance to go on retreat again. Do you think he'll take it?"

"I'm pretty sure he won't"

"Is that enough Assumpta? Really? You're not 100% certain he will stick with his grief clouded notion that he wants you, above his vocation?"

"It's a chance I'm willing to take."

"A chance is enough for you?"

"I love him. I always have, I always will. I could let him go through fear of getting hurt and I'd be miserable without him. Or I could take the chance of being happy, and making him happy."

They listeners could almost hear the rolling of Father Mac's eyes before he came back with: "I'm sure you do realise that this is both your reputations on the line too?"

"You think I don't know that?"

"I don't think you care enough."

"I don't think _you_ care enough! Do you even care about what he really wants? What he needs." She was nearly shouting now but still Peter couldn't tear himself away from the voyeurism.

"Assumpta don't take that tone…"

"What tone? What do you want me to say Father? _I'm sorry it's all been a mistake?_ _We had a moment of silliness now we've come to our senses, thank you for enlightening us? …_ I refuse to answer to you _._ Please just leave."

"I'll be back Assumpta. I hope he's made you aware just how much paperwork and time is involved in leaving his vocation. How much time he'll have to have another change of heart"

"It'll be worth the wait."

"We'll see about that."

"Goodbye Father"

Father Mac exited the kitchen into the bar to the group of friends staring at him, all still and speechless. Apart from Peter who, moved suddenly by adrenaline, picked up the receiver and held out towards his superior.

Once the penny had dropped, Peter took advantage of dawning realisation to slowly and seemingly calmly announce: "It'll definitely be worth the wait Father Mac."

The older priest stopped for the briefest of moments still stunned, then scowled, then shook his head whilst he left, refusing to make eye contact with anyone.

Assumpta hadn't emerged from the kitchen, which was the direction in which everyone's eyes now moved. Peter put the receiver back on the bar as Brendan again put a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"I didn't mean for you to find out this way. I can explain everything. Just not this minute." Peter didn't look back to see their faces as he walked through to the kitchen.

Assumpta was sat on a chair, head in her hands. She lifted her head as he walked in, no tears just tiredness in her face and about to say something. Peter lifted his finger to his lips to stop her speaking and she frowned, confused. He picked the monitor up from the side and said "Turn it off now Naimh". Assumpta's eyes widened as she realised what had been shared. And then suddenly and quite calmly she smiled, took the receiver from him and repeated "Turn it off Naimh".

He took it back out of her hand and put it down clumsily on the table. He knelt down in front of her, between her legs, ran his hands down her arms and almost silently mouthed "thank you" as if they might still be heard. She put her hands in his hair and kissed the top of his head. He pulled himself up towards her, smelling and tasting her neck and then holding her face before bringing his lips painfully close to hers. He murmured into her mouth "I promise it will be worth the wait. I love you." And then he was lost, his mouth tasting her sweet lips and the tears that feel into them.


End file.
